


A Good Boy

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, Hence the underage warning, M/M, Make up your own filthy minds how old he is, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Will is of undetermined age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: A no good, very bad one shot where a young Will Graham meets Nigel and he takes advantage. PuppyDogs?This is not as such within the Angelverse timeline. I mean it kind of is but then the rest of the story would make no sense so...standalone it is.
Relationships: Will Graham & Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	A Good Boy

"Hello, gorgeous." 

Will looked up from the urinal he was using and into the eyes of the man leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette and eyeing him up shamelessly. Will's mouth hung open for a moment as he tucked himself away. 

"Hi..." He replied warily. Despite the truly ridiculous dachshund shirt he was wearing, something told Will that this wasn't a man to piss off. Maybe it was the curl of his lip, or the cigarette held loosely in his fingers, the tattoo of a stripper on his neck, or the truly intense look in his eyes... Will's knees were going a little weak already. In an attempt to save face, he ducked his head shyly, trying to hide his blush as he went over to the sink to wash his hands. 

"I'm Nigel, what's your name, Sweetheart?" The man asked, undeterred. He was slowly crossing the room towards Will with all the leisure of a lion who just cornered its prey and knew it wouldn't be going anywhere. 

"Will..." He said, even though he knew using his real name was probably a bad idea.Then again, how many Wills could there be with his description in Louisiana? Many, he hoped, but he wasn't sure. 

"Will..." Nigel said, like he was savoring the taste of the word. "...and what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" He asked, taking a draw on his cigarette. 

"Taking a piss." Will said defiantly, looking up to meet his eyes in the mirror. "My dad's waiting for me." 

Nigel chuckled darkly. "Is that so?" He challenged. "Because I've been watching you for a good while, and it looks like your Daddy's already drunk himself under the table. Don't think he's gonna be looking for you, Darling." 

Will knew it was true. It was why he'd excused himself in the first place. Nigel moved closer, flicking the spent smoke away and placing his hands on Will's hips. 

"What do you want?" Will asked, voice breaking on the low whisper as his breathing hitched. 

"I've been hearing stories...stories about the pretty Graham boy with the cocksucking lips." He said and Will exhaled shakily, turning the tap off and gripping the counter with dripping hands. He knew his name. Shit.

"That what you want, then?" Will asked. "A quick blowjob in a filthy bathroom?" He wasn't sure why he was encouraging this, or maybe he was simply stalling.

"Mmm, no." Nigel said, pressing himself fully against Will, and nosing against the nape of his neck, smirking in satisfaction when the action made the boy shiver. "I thought I might, but then I saw you, and no… I think I want to hear you whining my fucking name and begging me to let you come." 

Nigel growled, one hand reaching around to cup the erection that now strained the front of Will's pants. "Look at you, eager little thing." 

Will gasped softly, leaning back into the wide breadth of Nigel's chest and let him slip his large hand down the front of his cutoff shorts, now riding low on his hips. "Oh god..." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut at the influx of pleasure. 

"Oh no, darling." Nigel chided, using his free hand to grab a handful of chocolate brown curls until Will’s eyes snapped open, and a low whine emerged from his throat. "You'll fucking watch me play with you. You'll watch me take you apart." 

At Will's nod, Nigel undid the button and zipper on his shorts, shoving them down his hips along with his boxers. Nigel wasted no time after that, gripping Will's cock in his hand and jerking him off steadily. At a swipe of his thumb over Will's slit, Will moaned, long and loud, hips bucking into Nigel’s fist. 

"Quiet, now, unless you want the whole fucking building to come down here to investigate." Will's cock jumped at the thought and Nigel laughed. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked. "You want them all to see? See how you let strangers play with your little cock whenever they feel like?" 

Will shook his head, but his pupils were dilated and his erection hadn't wavered. In fact, the way his head lolled against Nigel's chest, nuzzling into him, rather undermined whatever denial he tried to make. 

"Hmm, I bet they'd all want a piece of you, wouldn't they? Would you let them? Are you happy to take it from all of them, one after the other?" Will sobbed, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the counter. He could barely concentrate at the image in front of him, of Nigel tugging at his cock so perfectly, and his own cheeks flushed pink. Bare from the waist down, he looked obscene, the flushed tip of his cock the same shade of red as his bitten, wet lips. 

"Look at that...you're gorgeous, darling." Nigel praised. "Don't think I want to fucking share you." 

Will tried to tell himself that Nigel's words were a relief. He didn't really want to get fucked by strangers, right? He wasn't even sure anymore. He just wanted to come, desperately. 

"Ni- Nigel, please..." He keened.

“Please, what?” The older man snapped, deliberately slowing his hand.

“Please let me come.” Will said in a breathless rush, desperate for release.

“Do it then, gorgeous, come for me like a dirty boy.” Nigel purred in his ear, jerking him faster and faster.

Will’s orgasm hit him like a train, pathetic moans escaping him as his load hit the sink, the mirror and coated Nigel’s tanned hand. He stroked him until he was utterly spent, sagging against Nigel’s body for a few moments before Nigel nudged him away. 

Will looked around at the man, hastily fixing his clothes. Seeing him once again in reality and not a reflection in a mirror made what just happened seem all the more real. Will didn’t know what to say.

Nigel was lighting another cigarette. “Better hurry back to Daddy, darling.” He smirked a filthy smirk and started to leave. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”


End file.
